Sensor removal in monitoring devices and systems disrupts patient monitoring, and is often accompanied by an alarm. The sensor removal is sometimes purposeful, for example, for stopping the monitoring or moving the sensor to a different location on the patient. Conversely, accidental sensor removal occurs, for example, when the sensor drops off of a patient due to patient action and/or movement. Intentional sensor removal alarms are common in the intensive care unit (ICU) environment, and are especially common in blood oxygen saturation (SPO2) and electrocardiogram (ECG) measurements. Often, such removals and the resulting alarms are not considered relevant by users. Irrelevant alarms cause alarm fatigue in practitioners and medical professionals, and decrease appropriate responses to relevant accidental, unintentional sensor removal alarms. Current systems include sensor removal alarms that may be silenced before they occur or acknowledged by the user after they have alarmed. However, this typically affects all alarms and is therefore not an ideal solution.